class_t1t5fandomcom-20200214-history
12 Types of Reactions to Exam Results
12 Types of Reactions to Exam Results is the 9th episode of Season 2 of Class T1T5. This episode reveals the result of the students who took the exam on the previous episode (13 Types of Students on Exam Day). Summary The episode begins with Kevin recording various students as they enter the school building and asking them about their feelings towards the exam results being released. Almost all the students ignore and scoff at him, with the exception of Ren Yi Xiang, who thanks him for helping him during the exams. Once everybody has settled down in class, Miss Sherly gives out the papers one by one. The first recipient is Vicky, who immediately starts slapping her wrists. A concerned Hakim reassures her that he too would most likely fail and that she isn't alone in this, but Vicky reveals that she scored an impressive 95 marks, and that her slapping herself was to rid herself of flies, which she dislikes. A now despondent Hakim leaves the class. The second recipient is Vincent, who, despite not having the highest of expectations, also receives a high score of 92, which is further bumped up to 97. A boastful Vincent brags about his marks to Tasha and Denise, despite Denise being the one who lent him her calculator and helped him with some of the questions. Denise receives her paper soon after and is visibly disappointed after scoring 99 out of 100. She is desperate to keep her marks a secret, but Vincent sneakily snatches her paper and reveals her marks to the whole class. Some students are surprised that Denise didn't get full marks, while others start speculating who the actual top scorer is. Denise chides Vincent for his attitude, but he pays no attention to it and continues showing off his marks to other classmates. Julynn receives her paper next, which has crumpled up into a ball and is literally unsalvageable. She starts breaking down, and despite JianHao's and Nicole's questionable attempts to console her, she continues sobbing in anguish. Juhi receives her paper shortly after, and is more than delighted to have passed with an average score of 60. The scene then returns to JianHao and Nicole, who are desperately praying for a pass as their mother, Sylvia, had promised them gifts should they pass. However, much to their despair, they both failed by half a mark. The siblings fantasize about burning their test papers and the entire classroom along with them, which freaks Julynn out. The next recipient is Jasmine, who only just passed with a 51. She starts instagramming her results, much to Debbie's disapproval. Debbie explains that it isn't right to be content with mediocre results and that Jasmine should aim for higher marks to set a better example for her followers. Instead of heeding her advice, Jasmine simply nabs Denise's paper and pretends it is her own, commenting on how annoying she finds Denise crying over a 99. The student with the worst result is revealed to be Trev, who managed a negative 30 by writing down his own questions and somehow still getting them wrong. His disbelief soon turns to grief and he starts begging Miss Sherly to raise his marks and claiming an illness hindered his ability to perform well. When that doesn't work, he pleads Miss Sherly to not show his mother the results, promising to do better for the next round of examinations, but Miss Sherly simply tells him to face the music and moves on to the next student. Before she can do that, Jasmine also tries her luck, using the girl code and everything, but Miss Sherly sees through her plan and callously refuses. Meanwhile, Debbie turns around to ask Ben about his results, and the basketballer informs her that he only scored a 47. Debbie is disappointed for him, but he reminds her that his basketball scholarship will likely save his poor grades. Debbie is still not convinced, but an annoyed Ben tells her to leave him alone, although he regrets it later on. As Miss Sherly returns to the front of the class, Cherylene starts fighting for marks, much to the young teacher's chagrin. As the whiny girl continues complaining, Miss Sherly finally snaps as throws a paper ball into the girl's mouth to shut her up, before moving on to Kevin and Ren Yi Xiang. Kevin is nervous, but is relieved to find out he scored decently well with a 65. Ren Yi Xiang is more than happy for his best friend, but is even more overjoyed to find out he scored full marks. However, his excitement is short lived as Miss Sherly quickly takes it back and removes one zero, meaning the boy only scored a measly 10 marks. The boy is too disappointed to get upset and is even more irritated when his "Negative Thoughts" and misinterpreted by Kevin as "Negative Thots". At the back of the class, Julynn and Tasha try to find marking errors and Debbie comes up to them to cheer them up. She then suggests forming a study group, but the two girls scoff at her after finding out she only scored a mediocre 55. Ben rescues the situation, however, and offers to study with her, to which she happily accepts and leaves the classroom with her knight in shining armor. Finally, Miss Sherly gets to the top scorer, a mysterious new student named Terry. Everyone is startled by his presence, while Jasmine finds him rather cute. With that, Miss Sherly departs for her next lesson, while the class waits for Mister Lakosh's arrival. Denise trots over to Terry and introduces herself and the two geniuses instantly form a connection. Terry reveals that he knew Denise before through following her, which shocks Denise, but he then jokes that the following is via instagram. Denise offers to study together, but before Terry can agree, an irate Vincent comes up and starts scolding the boy for flirting with her before dragging Denise off with him. Meanwhile, Trev approaches JianHao and asks him to pretend to be his teacher and tell his mother he passed. While JianHao is initially skeptical, he eventually gives in and makes the call, posing as Mister Lakosh. Much to the boys' horror, Trev's mom starts getting flirty and giving out more information than they needed. Trev is more than disgusted and tries to flee the classroom, only to bump into Mister Lakosh himself. The flamboyant teacher asks where he is going, but the boy can only manage a few sobs before running out in tears. Trivia Starring= Starring * Tan Jian Hao as JianHao * Ridhwan Azman as Ren Yi Xiang * Denise Soong as Denise * Debbie Soon as Debbie * Kevin Foo as Kevin * Vincent Sin as Vincent * Trevor Tham as Trev * Ben Tang as Ben * Vicky Low as Vicky * Sherly Devonne Ng as Miss Sherly |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Nicole Low as Nicole * Jasmine Lee as Jasmine * Cherylene Chan as Cherylene * Tasha Arora as Tasha * Julynn Lau as Julynn * Darryl "Dee Kosh" Koshy as Mister Lakosh * Nur Hakim as Hakim * Juhi Nars as Juhi * Leonard Lau as Terry